Gotham Observatory (Burtonverse)
The 'Gotham Observatory '''was a scientific astronomy building that was located in Gotham City. Appearances ''Batman & Robin The Gotham Observatory first appeared when Bruce Wayne used the funding from Wayne Enterprises to build an advanced crystal powered telescope to benefit mankind. During a press conference, Dr. Pamela Isley pushed her way in and asked Bruce to forget about the telescope, concentrate on the Earth itself, and handed him a proposal that banned all actions that polluted the environment. But Bruce refused, stated that millions would die by her actions, and instead, invited Isley to a ball that was going to be held to raise money for the Rainforest. Bruce went there again for a ceremony that was dedicated for the new telescope, and Isley was there again too. She tried to get the keys from Commissioner James Gordon for the Batsignal and succeeded. Mr. Freeze arrived to convert the new telescope into a giant Freeze Gun by using his high-tech freezing device and use it to freeze Gotham. Freeze froze scientist Dr. Lee and his assistant who went over the final modifications of the telescope and began to put his plan into motion. He succeeded and the interior of the observatory started to turn to ice and soon, the whole place was frozen solid. Freeze then began to freeze Gotham by using the rays from the telescope. After he found out Freeze's plans and defeated Ivy, Batman, along Robin, and their new sidekick, Batgirl, arrived and tried to stop Freeze from freezing Gotham forever. But Freeze had planned for their arrival and sent Bane to get rid of Robin and Batgirl while he took care of Batman himself. When the Titanic Trio arrived, they thawed out the two scientists and the telescope targeting mirrors. They decided to use the satellites to thaw Gotham, but Freeze interrupted them and flung both Robin and Batgirl off the telescope to meet Bane while he battled Batman. Robin and Batgirl succeeded in defeating Bane by draining away the Venom circulation to his brain. Meanwhile, after a fierce fight, Batman defeated Freeze by knocking him off the stand which destroyed his Freezing Engine. Batman then set to work and used the satellite rays to thaw Gotham, but Freeze craftily detonated his icicle bombs that Bane had placed around the telescope earlier, which destroyed its supports and made it fall from the observatory and to the ground below with Batman and the thawed out scientists clinging on for dear life and supposedly crushed the weakened Bane in the process. Batman saved them by firing two Bat Grapples up through the observatory walls, but the telescope was destroyed. After he set the scientists down on the ground safely, Batman took Robin and Batgirl back to the observatory. After the telescope was destroyed, they decided to use the satellites to thaw Gotham directly, succeeded, and Gotham was restored to normal. Batman went over to Freeze who fell during his fight with Batman and was amid the wreckage of the telescope structure. After a long talk, Freeze gave Batman two vials of a cure to help a dying Alfred Pennyworth and went peacefully back to Arkham Asylum where Ivy was too. It was unknown what happened after that, but it was possible that the observatory was fixed and a new telescope was made to replace the one that was destroyed. Appearances *''Batman & Robin'' *''Batman & Robin'' (Novelization) *''Batman & Robin'' (Comic Adaptation) Category:Film Locations Category:Batman & Robin Locations Category:Burtonverse